Nem tudo é o que parece
by Anny Taishou
Summary: As situações mais simples, sempre são vistas de outras maneiras. - Completa


**Nem tudo é o que parece**

Fechou os orbes âmbares e suspirou cansado. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes estava fazendo os mesmos movimentos rítmicos. Suas grandes mãos trabalhavam em movimentos de vai e vêm.

Seu irmão mais novo era um inútil. Nem para isso servia. E fora com esses pensamentos que continuou a fazer os mesmos movimentos enquanto segurava firmemente o que tinha em mãos.

- Se... Sesshoumaru você esta fazendo errado! – O meio-youkai resmungara.

- Quieto Inuyasha, quem esta fazendo isso sou eu! – O mais velho fizera questão de lançar um olhar estreito em direção ao mais novo.

- Mas... – Inuyasha tentou protestar.

- Já mandei calar a boca! – Ordenou.

-...

O meio-youkai decidiu permanecer quieto. E isso fez com o mais velho notasse tal coisa. Seu irmão nunca permitiria levar uma ordem como aquela. Mas levando em consideração a situação atual, julgou que isso era algo normal.

Desviou seus orbes de inuyasha e levou-os em direção ao que tanto segurava. Os movimentos continuavam e já estava se acostumando de fazê-lo. Mas parou, assim que sentiu algo cremoso escorrer entre os dedos.

- Oh... – Murmurou roucamente.

- Ah, olha o que fez Sesshoumaru! – O mais novo Taishou resmungou novamente.

Sesshoumaru dera de ombros. Levou os dedos em direção aos lábios finos e lambera a região que estava branca. Inuyasha revirou os olhos com o que vira e em seguida suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria conversar com seu meio-irmão.

- Você não faz nada certo! Deixe-me fazer agora!

- Eu não faço nada certo Inuyasha? – Arqueou suas sobrancelhas. – Quem foi mesmo que me pediu ajuda? – Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso torto.

- Féh... – Escutou Inuyasha murmurar baixo.

Continuou sorrindo enquanto lambia o restante dos dedos. E pela maneira que sua língua percorria a extensão de seus longos dedos, era evidente que gostara do gosto do que se encontrava em suas mãos.

- Bem, vamos tentar novamente! – O grande youkai não se rendia tão facilmente.

- Ah não Sesshoumaru, deixe-me fazer agora! – Insistira.

- Cale a boca maldito meio-youkai... – Estreitou novamente o olhar.

- Mas não usamos ainda o chocolate e os morangos seu idiota... Ande logo Sesshoumaru, deixe-me fazer isso!

O mais novo o fez se lembrar dos benditos morangos e do chocolate. Havia realmente se esquecido, mas jamais admitiria tal coisa para o seu meio-irmão. O mesmo teve sua boca invadida por um morango. E Sesshoumaru fizera isso como pedido silencioso para o outro continuar calado.

- Oh, já estava me esquecendo deles! – O mais velho sorriu.

- Não os desperdice! – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos enquanto mastigava o morango e se pronunciava ao mesmo tempo.

- Não estou desperdiçando, estou usando-os para fazer uma coisa útil para todos nós! Estou mantendo você quieto! E se continuar tagarelando, todos nos escutarão _irmãozinho..._ - Pronunciou a ultima palavra com certo desdém. – E isso é o que você menos deseja no momento, certo?

O mais novo dos Taishou engoliu em seco com o que acabara de escutar. Sempre falara muito alto, mas se continuasse a falar... Não queria imaginar o que pudesse acontecer.

- Ce... Certo! Então, ande logo com isso pelo amor de Deus Sesshoumaru! – Suplicou.

- Se não me atrapalhasse tanto, já teria terminado!

- Féh! – Resmungou o hanyou.

O silencio se fez presente e com isso a calmaria voltara. Sesshoumaru continuou a fazer o que fazia antes de ser atrapalhado diversas vezes por seu irmão arrogante. Observou o chocolate juntamente com os morangos amontoados ao seu lado, pegara um morango e enfiara em sua boca e Inuyasha protestou com isso.

Ignorou todos os tipos de protestos vindos de seu irmão, mas não pôde ignorar quando Rin adentrara aquele local e os vira. A jovem fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, se pronunciando logo em seguida.

- Ainda estão nisso? – A doce voz da jovem preenchera o recinto.

- Te fiz esperar muito Rin? – Sesshoumaru depositara um beijo da testa da pequena assim que ela se aproximara de si.

- Não, mas... – Ela parou de falar por um instante. – O que estão fazendo...? – Teve receio em perguntar.

- Não me culpe, é culpa deste imprestável que não sabe usar o Sifão de _chantilly!_ – Inuyasha resmungou mais uma vez e tudo o que recebeu por parte de Sesshoumaru fora um olhar estreito... _Muito_ estreito.

- Ora, é por isso que o bolo de aniversário da Kagome-chan ainda não está pronto! – A pequena murmurou.

- Estamos lutando contra isso... – Inuyasha apontou para o maldito sifão. – Mas tudo o que conseguimos foi nos sujarmos!

A pequena riu diante de tudo aquilo, de fato... Ambos os Taishou estavam demasiado sujos. Pegara o Sifão das mãos de seu amado youkai e apanhara com a outra mão livre o chocolate e os morangos.

- Isso porque estão fazendo errado! Vamos, deixe-me terminar de colocar a cobertura...

E o que eles demoraram horas em tentar fazer, Rin conseguira resolver em minutos. A cobertura fora posta, e os morangos e chocolates eram o que mais enfeitavam aquele bolo. A pequena sorriu e não percebera a aproximação de Sesshoumaru.

Sentira os longos dedos do mesmo acariciar suas bochechas, mas o que na verdade ele fazia... Era apenas limpá-las, retirando o pouco do chocolate presente naquela região. Levara os dedos aos lábios e os lambera enquanto caminhava em direção a porta da cozinha.

- Bem, já que está finalmente pronto! Vamos esconder em algum lugar na geladeira!

- Escondê-lo _lá_, é um pouco difícil Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru o provocara, dizendo o obvio. – Mas é melhor fazer isso rápido, parece que Kagome acabou de chegar! – Ele se referiu ao barulho do carro e das vozes que acabavam de adentrar os portões daquela casa.

- Oh... – Rin murmurou tratando logo de segurar o bolo entre os finos braços na intenção de guardá-lo. Mas afobada e desajeitada do jeito que era provavelmente deixaria o bolo cair, ainda mais que ele parecia ser maior que o seu próprio corpo.

Fechou os olhos e tentou segurá-lo, mas teve a impressão de que a queda do mesmo não chegara a acontecer. Lentamente abriu seus orbes chocolates e se surpreendera por ver ambos os Taishou um de cada lado de seu corpo com uma de suas mãos estendidas, impossibilitando a queda.

- Ahhh! – Ela suspirou aliviada.

-Guarde-o Inuyasha, antes que aconteça um desastre! – Sesshoumaru estava pálido.

- Ah... Sim! – Ele dissera.

Tirou o bolo das mãos de Rin e tratou de guardá-lo antes que Kagome o visse. Sorriu enquanto o levava entre as mãos. Esperava realmente que ela gostasse da surpresa...

**Fim - **

Bem, se eu os fiz pensar besteira... Viva pra mim õ/ Eu consegui! Essa era a intenção, rs Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado dessa minha idéia! Mesmo que ela tenha ficado bem curtinha, espero que ela tenha divertido vocês da mesma forma que ela me divertiu enquanto eu escrevia! Essa foi a primeira insinuação de yaoi que eu escrevi, então me dêm um desconto, kkkk E se acharem que ela é merecedora de uma Review, eu ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la s2


End file.
